The present invention relates to a bridge member for ramps with a bridge plate that is pivotable about a horizontal axis at its end facing the ramp and has an extension that is provided at the free end of the bridge plate. The extension is pivotable from a substantially vertical rest position into an operating position in which the extension is substantially arranged in the plane of the bridge plate. The extension serves to rest and support the bridge member on the platform that is to be loaded or unloaded whereby the extension is connected with a transversely extending bolt to the bridge plate, the bolt being positioned in an eye of a holder that is fixedly connected to the bridge plate.
In known bridge members of the aforementioned kind the holder that is provided with the eye is connected by welding to the bridge plate, preferably to a plate-shaped reinforcement element which extends transverse to the longitudinal direction of the bridge plate. Thus, welding is required not only for attaching the reinforcement elements, but also for attaching the holder to be connected to the bridge plate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bridge member of the aforementioned kind with which the attachment and mounting of the holders is simplified without compromising the stability and durability of the inventive device.